black_shotfandomcom-20200215-history
M16
] Summary ---- Primary WeaponIf you are a soldier from any western country, the M16 is your basic training rifle. This rifle features balanced power and recoil plus accuracy. Description Magazine: 30/90 The M16's receivers are made of 7075 aluminum alloy, its barrel, bolt, and bolt carrier of steel, and its handguards, pistol grip, and buttstock of plastics. Early models were especially lightweight at 6.5 lb (2.9 kg) without magazine and sling. This was significantly less than older 7.62 mm "battle rifles" of the 1950s and 1960s. It also compares with the 6.5 lb (2.9 kg) AKM without magazine.33 M16A2 and later variants (A3 & A4) weigh more (8.5 lb (3.9 kg) loaded) because of the adoption of a thicker barrel profile. The thicker barrel is more resistant to damage when handled roughly and is also slower to overheat during sustained fire. Unlike a traditional "bull" barrel that is thick its entire length, the M16A2's barrel is only thick forward of the handguards. The barrel profile under the handguards remained the same as the M16A1 for compatibility with the M203 grenade launcher. The rifle is the same length as the M16A2. One distinctive ergonomic feature is a plastic or metal stock directly behind the action, which contains a recoil spring.34 This serves the dual function of operating spring and recoil buffer.34 The stock being in line with the bore reduces muzzle rise, especially during automatic fire. Because recoil does not significantly shift the point of aim, faster follow-up shots are possible and user fatigue is reduced. Another distinctive ergonomic feature is a carrying handle on top of the receiver, with an integrated rear sight assembly and charging handle. This design is a by-product of the original design where the carry handle served to protect the charging handle and mount a scope.34 In practice, the handle is rarely used to carry the weapon and doing so is expressly prohibited in many military organizations, as it is considered unsafe.needed Holding the weapon by the pistol grip provides quicker response time and better "muzzle awareness," while a shoulder sling provides a more convenient option when response time is not a concern.needed The "accessory rail" is also considered unsafe to use after the weapon has been fired for prolonged periods as enough heat, to melt flesh, will transfer from the receiver to the handle. More importantly, with the sight plane 2.5 in (63.5 mm) over the bore, the M16 has an inherent parallax problem that can be confounding to shooters. At closer ranges (typically inside 15–20 meters), the shooter must aim high in order to place shots where desired. Newer models have a "flattop" upper receiver with a Picatinny rail, to which the user can attach either a conventional sighting system or numerous optical devices such as night vision scopes. The M16 utilizes direct impingement gas operation; energy from high-pressure gas tapped from a non-adjustable port built into the front sight assembly actuates the moving parts in the weapon. Combustion gases travel via a gas tube above the barrel directly into a chamber in the bolt carrier behind the bolt itself, pushing the carrier away from the bolt. This reduces the number of moving parts by eliminating the need for a separate piston and cylinder and it provides better performance in rapid fire by keeping reciprocating masses on the same axis as the bore.needed The primary criticism of direct impingement is that fouling and debris from expended gunpowder is blown directly into the breech. As the superheated combustion gas travels down the tube, it expands and cools. This cooling causes vaporized matter to condense as it cools depositing a much greater volume of solids into the operating components of the action. The increased fouling can cause malfunctions if the rifle is not cleaned as frequently as should be. The amount of sooting deposits tends to vary with powder specification, caliber, and gas port design. Camouflaged M16A2 rifle In April 2010 TACOM Life Cycle Management Command issued permission for soldiers to camouflage M4/M16 weapons with paint if given command approval. Price The M16A1 is quite cheap if you ask me. Here are the Price listed: 1 hour 0 TWC 800 BP 3 hours 0 TWC 2,300 BP 10 hours 0 TWC 7,300 BP 30 hours 0 TWC 20,800 BP Category:Weapons